


Sisterhood of Legend

by 5pm



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Stronger Together, Episode: s01e11 Hug, F/F, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kalex version of the legendary Clex scene from the end of 1x11 Hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: vague, for 1x02 'Stronger Together' episode of Supergirl, for 1x11 'Hug' episode of Smallville.  
> Warnings: Some silliness (?) (on my part, not the characters')

"It’s still strange to think that my mother and Aunt Astra are sisters… Think we will ever end up like that?"

"Trust me, Kara. Our sisterhood is going to be the stuff of legend."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This fic probably never would've happened if the second episode of Supergirl hadn't coincided with TalonPodcast's review of 1x11 Hug. As it was, Alex and Kara’s conversation about faith ("On Krypton, I remember Aunt Astra and my mother always arguing." "Like sisters do.") reminded me of this beloved Smallville moment that was already on my mind (more so than usually, that is).  
> Possible foreshadowing? Dun dun dun!


End file.
